Aprendiendo a cambiar
by jhret
Summary: El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue suficiente para que Blu se enamorara de Perla a pesar de que aún no está completamente seguro de eso. Ahora deberá decidir si aprender a vivir en la selva y quedarse con ella o regresar a su tranquila vida como mascota junto a Linda.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

 **Un día tranquilo para una mascota.**

* * *

Cuando Blu y Perla escaparon del avión se reunieron con Linda y Tulio en el aeropuerto. Después de eso fueron inmediatamente al laboratorio en donde trabaja Tulio para revisar que no tuvieran heridas graves. Al llegar al laboratorio Perla y Blu fueron llevados a la habitación en donde curaban a las aves rescatadas.

Tulio los colocó sobre una mesa y, junto a uno de sus trabajadores, los revisó. Inspeccionó a Blue, sus alas estaban bien, sus ojos igual, tenía un leve rasguño en su cuello, pero no implicaba ningún riesgo. Perla no dejaba que Tulio o el humano que lo ayudaba se acercaran a ella, usaba sus patas y su pico para rasguñarlos. Intentó aletear para irse volando, pero una de sus alas le dolía cuando la movía haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el dolor.

-No te preocupes Perla, ellos solo quieren ayudarte. – Dijo Blu con la intención de tranquilizarla. Él sabía que no confiaba en los humanos, pero necesitaba que ellos la revisaran para que curaran su ala. – No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y no dejare que te suceda nada. –

\- ¿Estás seguro Blu? – Dijo perla asustada alejándose de una de las manos de Tulio que la intentaba agarrar.

-Sí, confía en mí. –

Perla dejo de atacar a Tulio dándole la oportunidad para que la tomara entre sus manos y la revisara. Aún tenía miedo y rencor hacia los humanos, pero confiaba en las palabras de Blu y sabía que él no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

Tulio examinó a Perla, todo parecía estar bien a excepción de su ala que se encontraba herida – Perdón. – Dijo Tulio cuando puso sus dedos en el ala de Perla quien cerró sus ojos y se agitó a causa del dolor. Luego la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa.

-No veo nada grave, probablemente solo esté lesionada y necesite descansar su ala para poder recuperarse. – Dijo Tulio bastante alegre. - Tal vez le pueda dar algún medicamento para el dolor. – Tulio se acercó a una gaveta y abrió uno de sus cajones, de allí sacó un envase de color gris.

Linda entró por la puerta haciendo gran escándalo, un guardia de seguridad la agarraba de la cintura para sacarla de allí. Tulio y su ayudante fueron con Linda y salieron del lugar para hablar con ella y calmarla dejando a Blu y a Perla solos en la habitación.

-Vez, no te pasó nada. – Dijo Blu burlándose un poco. – Deberías confiar un poco más en los humanos.

-Que haya humanos que ayuden a las aves no significa que todos sean así… y tampoco significa que deba confiar en ellos ciegamente. –

Blu se sintió incomodo por las palabras de Perla, entonces buscó hablar de otra cosa. – ¿Qué días tan alocados no crees? – Blue sonrió incómodamente.

-Nos secuestraron, nos enjaularon, nos encadenaron, recorrimos la ciudad y casi morimos por caer de un avión… sí, creo que fue algo alocado. – Dijo Perla irónicamente.

-Aunque también sucedieron cosas buenas. – Blu sonrió y miró a perla fijamente.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Preguntó Perla mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Aprendí a volar, hice nuevos amigos, a pesar de que estuvimos en peligro hubo momentos en los que me divertí mucho y… -

\- ¿Y?, ¿qué otras cosas buenas han sucedido? – Perla se acercó a Blu y lo miró cariñosamente.

-Bu…bueno. – Blu se puso nervioso por lo cerca que estaba Perla. – Lo mejor que me sucedió fue conocer…- Tulio entró bulliciosamente interrumpiendo la plática de los guacamayos.

Ambos se separaron por la entrada del humano, el ambiente que se formó entre los dos se había esfumado. Tulio cogió a Blu y lo iba a llevar con Linda ya que ella quería verlo. Blu no se resistió, de hecho, tenía ganas de estar con linda, pero mientras se alejaba miró a Perla la cual lo miraba con angustia.

-No te preocupes, volveré en un rato. – Gritó Blu antes de salir con Tulio.

Cuando Blu vio a Linda esperándolo saltó de las manos de Tulio y voló hacia Linda y se paró en su brazo.

-Esa ave te quiere mucho. – Dijo Tulio sonriendo mientras veía a Linda acariciar la cabeza de Blu.

-Sí, somos inseparables. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, así que nos vemos después Tulio. – Linda metió a Blu dentro de una jaula amarilla y caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó Tulio alcanzando a Linda. - ¿A dónde iras? -

-Voy a quedarme en un hotel, me llevare a Blu, estoy segura que lo que más quiere en este momento es descansar, últimamente le han sucedido muchas cosas. –

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que Blu se quede aquí? –

-Cuando lo dejé aquí fue secuestrado, no estoy diciendo que pasará otra vez si lo dejo, pero prefiero que se quede conmigo. Volveremos después. – Linda salió del laboratorio junto con Blu que a través de la puerta de la jaula miraba la puerta del laboratorio con preocupación.

Tulio volvió al lugar en donde estaba Perla. Saco una jeringa de un cajón y destapó el envase que había sacado antes y metió la jeringa adentro de este llenándola de un líquido amarillento. Luego acercó la jeringa al pico de Perla, pero ella no se quedaba quita, movía su cabeza para ver la puerta, Blu no había vuelto con Tulio y eso la inquietaba.

-Vamos Perla, necesito que tomes la medicina, esto te ayudará a calmar el dolor de tu ala. – Tulio habló con cariño y paciencia, lo último que necesitaba era que Perla se volviera agresiva.

Perla ignoró lo que le decía Tulio, estaba concentrada mirando la puerta con la esperanza de que Blu apareciera. Su angustia pasó a ser enojo «Cómo es posible que esa mascota me dejara sola aquí con los humanos» pensaba Perla.

-Ya entiendo, esperas a Blu ¿verdad? – Perla miró a Tulio esto le hiso darse cuenta de que había acertado. - Él ya no está aquí, se fue con Linda a un hotel, volverá después. –

Tulio dejó la jeringa sobre la mesa y cogió a Perla, esta vez no se resistió. La llevó al aviario en donde ella y Blu se habían conocido, la dejó en el piso y salió de allí cerrando la puerta. Intentó volar, pero, como era de esperarse, su ala herida se lo impidió.

* * *

Linda y Blu llegaron al hotel e inmediatamente fueron a su habitación, era algo simple, un baño, una cama, un comedor y una pequeña cocina. Linda dejó la jaula encima del comedor y la abrió para que Blu pudiera salir, él revoloteó por el lugar y aterrizó en la cama.

-Me alegra que ya puedas volar. – Dijo Linda muy feliz sentándose en la cama. – Sabes, cuando te secuestraron me preocupé mucho, pensé que no te volvería a ver o peor, que te hubieran hecho daño. Pero ya estás a salvo. –

-Yo también te extrañe Linda. – Dijo Blu aunque Linda no podía entenderlo.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, iré a buscar algo de comer. No te vallas de aquí. – Linda salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave.

Blu suspiró fuertemente y luego exhalo. – Aquí si me siento cómodo, no como en la selva con sus plantas, depredadores e… insectos. – Su cuerpo se estremeció con solo pensar en la selva.

Encima de la cama estaba el control remoto de una pequeña Tv que estaba frente al comedor, lo cogió y buscó algo de entretenimiento. Cambiaba los canales con velocidad, no encontraba nada interesante que ver y apagó el televisor.

-Que aburrido estoy. – Dijo Blu con la mirada perdida.

Por la ventana cruzaron dos aves volando a una gran velocidad haciendo piruetas en el cielo, esto llamó su atención. Miró sus propias alas y las extendió, se preparó y comenzó a volar.

«Yo también puedo hacer eso», pensó Blu volando por la habitación haciendo una que otra pirueta. Volar lo hacía sonreír, para él era una sensación nueva y emocionante.

-Ja ja ja ja. – Blu reía alegremente mientras hacía una sorprendente pirueta, pero no se fijó en una lámpara que colgaba del techo y se estrelló contra ella. Cayó al suelo por el golpe y quedo tirado con las alas extendidas y la cabeza doliéndole.

Linda volvió a la habitación con una bolsa en su mano, vio a Blu tirado en el piso y corrió hacia él para ayudarlo. Lo alzó y lo puso sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Linda preocupada examinando a Blu para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido. - ¿Acaso estabas volando? –

Blu agachó la cabeza haciéndole entender a Linda de que si había estado volando en la habitación.

-Entiendo que ahora puedes volar, pero debes tener más cuidado, es algo nuevo para ti y podrías lastimarte. –

Linda sacó de la bolsa una manzana, la partió en varias partes y se la dio de comer a Blu. Le acercaba un pedazo de manzana a su pico y él se la comía con gusto. La fruta se acabó y Linda se recostó en la cama. Él la acompaño recostándose a su lado.

-Tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? – Dijo Linda. Blu graznó para decirle que si le gustaba la idea de salir a conocer la ciudad.

Linda le hizo señales para que entrara a la jaula, pero Blu no quiso hacerlo y se paró en su hombro. – Bueno, supongo que será un paseo sin la jaula. – Ambos salieron del hotel y caminaron por las calles.

El sol iluminaba las calles de la ciudad y fuertes corrientes de viento chocaban contra Blu refrescándolo. Blu iba sobre el hombro de Linda, caminaron un largo rato viendo sitios comerciales en donde vendían todo tipo de cosas. La gente caminaba por las calles, en ocasiones obstruían el paso, y en el cielo volaba una que otra ave.

Una voz llamó a Blu – Hola Blu, me alegra ver que estás sano y salvo. – Era Rafael volando sobre él y Linda.

-Rafael - Dijo Blu mirando hacia arriba. – También me alegra ver que no te sucedió nada. –

-Dime ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? – Preguntó Rafael.

-Oh, estoy recorriendo la ciudad con Linda. –

\- ¿Linda? –

-Sí, ella es la humana que me cuidó. – Blu señaló a Linda.

\- ¿Y dónde está Perla? –

\- ¿Perla? – Blu abrió sus ojos, se había olvidado por completo de Perla. – Me fui con Linda y me olvidé que Perla estaba conmigo, la dejé sola… con humanos. – Blu tragó saliva.

-Eres un desastre chico. – Dijo Rafael mirándolo con decepción. – Deberías volver con ella antes de que se enoje. –

-Iré con ella. –

-Está bien, pero te recomiendo que no te tardes, solo la harás enojar más. - Rafael se fue alejando poco a poco. – Nos vemos después Blu. –

-Nos vemos. – Gritó Blu viendo a Rafael volando lejos de allí.

-Soy un idiota, como pude olvidarme de Perla. – Blu se golpeó el pico con una de sus patas. – Volveré con ella. – Estaba a punto de irse volando, pero Linda llamó su atención.

-Mira Blu, una librería, me pregunto qué tipo de libros venderán. – Linda y Blu entraron a la librería y ojearon los libros colocados en las estanterías.

Había libros de diferentes géneros, cada estantería era de una temática en específico. Linda fue a hablar con el encargado del lugar y Blu, maravillado por el lugar, buscaba algún libro que le gustara. Leyó los títulos de varios libros, "El caballero sombrío", "Noches de luna azul", "Retornando al pasado", fueron algunos de los títulos que leyó. Un libro de portada carmesí le interesó, "El país del nuevo mundo" era el nombre del libro escrito en la portada con letras doradas. Lo tomó y se lo llevó a Linda.

\- ¿Quieres este libro Blu? – Linda agarró el libro.

Blu movió la cabeza para señalarle que sí quería el libro. Linda compró el libro y salieron, volvieron al hotel y se quedaron ahí el resto del día. Linda se entretuvo viendo la tv y Blu estaba completamente sumido en la lectura de su nuevo libro. En la noche cenaron y luego quedaron profundamente dormidos, Linda en la cama y Blu dentro de su jaula abrazando su libro.

Blu dormía tan placenteramente que empezó a soñar. Estaba otra vez en su hogar en Minnesota, se encontraba dentro de su jaula cómodamente escuchando música con un reproductor. Linda apareció y le dejó una taza llena de café junto con un pequeño plato con galletas.

Salió de su jaula y le dio un sorbo al café, luego mordió una de las galletas. –Que delicia. – Dijo limpiándose una mancha de café que le quedó en el pico.

Caminó por el lugar, todo estaba igual que siempre, la paz y el silencio predominaban. Fue hasta una ventana, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y las personas, usando ropas muy abrigadoras, caminaban. De repente su tranquilidad fue perturbada por una sensación entristecedora, sentía que algo le faltaba, era como si extrañara algo, pero no sabía que era.

Todo estaba allí, su jaula, sus autos de juguete, los libros y revistas que solía leer en sus tiempos libres, también estaba Linda, sentada tras un escritorio usando un computador. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?, se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Miró hacia todos los lados hasta que se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana. Sin saber porque, extendió sus alas lo más que pudo, respiró con fuerza y aleteó hasta elevarse. Voló por los alrededores, el viento era frio y golpeaba contra su cuerpo. Linda aplaudía y lo felicitaba con emoción haciendo que se sintiera seguro de sí mismo y volara con mayor velocidad.

\- ¿Era esto lo que me hacía falta? – Dijo Blu.

En ese momento la silueta de un ave femenina y hermosa se presentó ante él, se alejaba poco a poco y se volvía borrosa. Intentó alcanzarla, pero antes de poder tocarla la silueta se esfumó.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus alas fallaban, por más que intentara aletear no podía elevarse. Iba cayendo fuera de control, pronto se estrellaría contra el suelo, pero antes de que esto sucediera despertó muy agitado.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic que trata sobre la película "Rio", una película que me gusta bastante.

Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna opinión no duden en dejar su review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Entendiendo a Blu.**

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Blu respirando agitadamente.

Salió de la jaula y vio sus alrededores. Era temprano y el cielo empezaba a aclararse. Fue a la nevera en busca de algo para comer, pero estaba totalmente vacía.

-Bueno, supongo que esperare a que Linda despierte para que traiga algo de comer. – Volvió a meterse dentro de la jaula y se recostó.

No pudo volver a dormir entonces mató el tiempo pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. Casi todo le parecía normal, lo único que fue diferente fue el impulso que lo hiso volar y la borrosa silueta que se le apareció.

-Ahora que lo pienso la silueta del sueño me hace recordar a cuando conocí a perla. – Dijo Blu relajado. - ¡Perla!, volví a olvidarme de ella por estar leyendo. –

Blu volvió a salir de la jaula, pero esta vez a gran velocidad. Voló hasta la ventana de la habitación y la abrió. Salió volando y se dirigió al laboratorio de Tulio. Tardó un poco en llegar pues no conocía la ciudad y en ocasiones se detenía a pedirle indicaciones a otras aves.

-Necesito un GPS. – Dijo Blu sin parar de volar.

Llegó a la puerta del laboratorio y la golpeó con su pico varias veces esperando a que alguien le abriera. Pasó un rato y Tulio salió sorprendido por verlo allí. Sin hacerlo esperar lo dejó entrar y lo llevó al aviario.

-Listo, ya estoy aquí, ahora debo buscar a Perla. Le diré que estuve con Linda y que quería pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo me cuidó por mucho tiempo. – Blu se habló a sí mismo. – Si, yo creo que entenderá. –

Recorrió todo el aviario buscándola desde el cielo. La encontró trepada en la rama de un árbol golpeando la reja de un ducto de ventilación, intentaba escapar. Se acercó a ella y la saludó esperando una grata bienvenida.

-Hola Perla, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Blu mirando el ducto de ventilación.

-Valla, pero si es la mascota. – Dijo Perla enojada. - ¿A qué viniste?, creí que te habías ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad. –

-Oh, estuve con Linda todo el día, dimos un paseo por la ciudad y compramos algunas cosas. – Dijo Blu bastante feliz.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con ella? – Dijo Perla aún enojada.

-Oh, es que quería verte. La verdad es que te olvide por completo. – Dijo Blu arrepentido. – Me divertí tanto con Linda haciendo cosas de humanos que ignoré todo lo demás. –

-Sigo sin entender por qué prefieres estar con los humanos y no vivir libremente en la selva… que es tu hogar. – Dijo Perla ya un poco más calmada.

-Yo nunca viví en ese hogar. Siempre estuve con Linda, ya te dije antes que ella me encontró y me cuidó. – Dijo Blu con nostalgia.

-Y qué hay del tiempo que pasamos en la selva de noche… o cuando conocimos a Rafael. ¿No sentiste el agradable clima o el sonido del viento mover las hojas de los árboles?, sin ruidos de aparatos o voces humanas. Dime, ¿no sentiste la increíble sensación de libertad? –

-Estábamos huyendo de una maniática cacatúa y de los contrabandistas. No tuve tiempo para prestarle atención a la selva… lo único que deseaba era volver con Linda… y volver a mi hogar. – Blu se tornó deprimido y desilusionado.

-Dale otra oportunidad a la selva Blu. – Dijo Perla intentando convencerlo.

-No lo sé Perla, además no te has recuperado de tu ala. –

-Eso es lo de menos, podríamos caminar o podrias llevarme volando. –

\- ¿Y qué pasa si un depredador nos ataca? – Blu se espantó al mencionarlo.

-No nos adentraremos tanto en la selva, de momento nos quedaríamos un poco cerca de las construcciones humanas. – Dijo Perla tranquilizándolo.

-Vamos Blu, di que sí. –

-Bien. – Aceptó Blu forzosamente. – Pero solo cuando tu ala se curé y puedas volar. –

-Bien. – Accedió Perla. - ¿Qué haremos mientras mi ala se cura? –

-Quedarnos aquí no es una mala opción. – Dijo Blu con optimismo.

-No quiero quedarme todo el tiempo aquí. Qué te parece sí vamos a hacer algo en la ciudad. –

-Pero no puedes volar. –

-Eso no importa, ya recorrimos la ciudad sin poder volar. –

-Tienes razón. –

-Ven, vamos a la ciudad. – Dijo Perla tomando una de las alas de Blu con emoción, pero su expresión de felicidad cambió por su adolorida ala.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Blu al verla cubrir su ala. - ¿Tulio no te ha dado nada para el dolor? –

-Antes trató de darme algo, pero no deje que lo hiciera porque tu no estabas. –

Blu se sintió culpable, si no se hubiera ido con Linda, Perla hubiera tomado el medicamento y no le dolería el ala. La llevó con Tulio para que él le administrara el analgésico y cuando lo hizo poco a poco se sintió mejor.

Ya con Perla en mejor estado fueron a la ciudad. Al principio pensaban en usar algún transporte humano para recorrer la ciudad, pero Blu quiso lucirse frente a ella y la cargó mientras volaba.

No tenían un destino fijo, solo iban por todos lados observando el panorama y disfrutando de la agradable y refrescante brisa bajo un día soleado. Mientras volaban vieron que debajo de ellos, en una calle, estaba un buldog correteando a un par de aves. Era su amigo Luis y bajaron para saludarlo.

-Hola Luis. – Dijeron ambos aterrizando.

-Que tal amigos. – Respondió Luis al saludo. - ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –

-Estamos volando por la ciudad. – Dijo Blu. - ¿Y tú que estás haciendo? –

-Estaba correteando a unas aves. – Dijo Luis con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Oh, pero no para hacerles daño, solo quería asustarlas un poco.

-Está bien. – Dijeron Blu y Perla un poco incomodos.

-Fue un gusto verte amigo. – Dijo Blu tomando a Perla y elevándose del suelo.

-Nos vemos. – Gritó Luis antes de que Blu se fuera con Perla. Luego de eso, volvió a perseguir a las aves de antes.

Después de pasear por la ciudad volvieron al laboratorio de Tulio. Blu estaba agotado por cargar a Perla y volar al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, Perla seguía bastante enérgica y deseaba seguir recorriendo la ciudad, pero al ver a su compañero agotado pensó que ya había sido suficiente.

-Gracias Blu… por llevarme a la ciudad. –

-No hay de qué. – Dijo Blu que se encontraba fatigado.

-No hemos comido nada, iré a buscar algo para comer. – Dijo Perla.

-Espera, no puedes volar. Déjame a mi ir a buscar, tu ve al aviario. –

-No quiero volver a ese lugar. – Dijo Perla frustrada.

-Pero en ese lugar estarás bien, solo quédate mientras tu ala se recupera. – Insistió Blu.

-Bien, haré lo que me pides. – Dijo Perla entrando al laboratorio con Blu el cual la acompañó hasta la puerta del aviario.

Una vez que Perla entró al aviario Blu buscó por todo el laboratorio algo para comer. En la sala donde cuidaban a las aves rescatadas encontró comida para ave hecha por humanos, pero sabía perfectamente que Perla no comería eso.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, no encontraba nada que pudieran comer. Pensó en ir a la selva cerca del laboratorio, pero se acobardo y descartó esa idea. También pensó en ir a alguna plaza cercana en donde tuvieran frutas y otras cosas, pero lo más probable era que se perdiera y no supiera como volver.

Llegó a una sala con un escritorio, una gran mesa, sillas y un televisor, se trataba del lugar en donde descansaban los empleados. En una esquina estaba un refrigerador.

Sin pensarlo Blu fue hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió. Encontró todo tipo de bebidas y golosinas que no había probado antes y que le antojaba comer, pero se resistió a la tentación y siguió buscando comida para compartir con Perla.

Blu volvió con Perla, con sus patas cargaba una bolsa plástica llena de uvas.

-Perdón Perla, no pude encontrar más. – Dijo Blu dejando suavemente la bolsa en el suelo y luego aterrizando.

-No te preocupes, me gustan las uvas. – Dijo Perla con un tono comprensivo.

Ambos devoraron todas las uvas sin dejar ni un solo rastro de su existencia. Luego se quedaron sentados sin decirse nada lo que hizo que se formara un silencio incómodo, aunque Blu era el único que parecía sentirlo.

Blu intentó romper el silencio iniciando un tema de conversación, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Perla hablar.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que tarde en sanar mi ala? –

\- No te preocupes, no tardara mucho. – Blu miró a Perla un poco depresiva y quiso animarla. – No te sientas mal, sé que quieres volver a volar, pero hay muchas cosas con las que te puedes entretener. –

\- ¿Cómo eran tus días cuando no podías volar? ¿Qué hacías? –

-Bueno, primero ayudaba a Linda a levantarse, luego desayunábamos y abríamos la librería. Usualmente me la pasaba en mi jaula leyendo. También tenía autos de juguete y otras cosas, pero casi no los usaba. –

Perla miraba a Blu como si fuera alguien muy raro, apenas lograba entender como un animal podía asimilar tan bien la vida de un humano y sus costumbres. Él seguía hablando sobre su vida con Linda y se veía bastante feliz mientras lo hacía cosa que a Perla le gustó y no lo interrumpió para poder seguir admirando su sonrisa que, por algún motivo que ella desconocía, la hacía sentir tranquila y también la animaba.

Perla se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Blu. En ese momento pensó ¿acaso estará bien hacer que Blu viva en la selva?, esa pregunta comenzó a agobiarla haciendo que solo pudiera pensar en ello.

Para Perla la vida en la selva era algo común y que no deseaba remplazar por nada en el mundo, pero para Blu era todo lo contrario. Él tenía razón, la selva no era su hogar, hasta hace poco ni la conocía. Ambos eran tan opuestos, pero ella deseaba estar junto a él.

Si lograba que dejara a los humanos y se fuera a la selva ella se pondría bastante feliz ya que lo tendría a su lado y nunca se separarían, ¿pero Blu también sería feliz? Ver cómo sonreía cuando hablaba de como era su vida humana la hacía dudar y eso la entristecía.

Perla salió de su transe reflexivo cuando Blu dijo "creo que debería volver con Linda, tal vez esté preocupada". Involuntariamente tomó una de sus alas evitando que se fuera volando.

Blu la volteó a mirar bastante confundido. - ¿Qué sucede Perla? – Dijo bastante preocupado.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? – Preguntó Perla en voz baja evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Debo volver con Linda, no quiero angustiarla. –

Perla se enojó mucho, pero disimuló lo que sentía para no tener problemas con Blu. Además, aun dudaba sobre su decisión de convencerlo de quedarse en la selva.

-No quiero quedarme sola, no confió en este lugar. – Dijo Perla intentando que Blu no se fuera.

-Estarás bien, aquí es seguro y no te sucederá nada. – Dijo Blu.

«No puedo hacer que se quede, siempre le da más importancia a esa humana, pero lo entiendo, ella es muy importante en su vida y no puedo negar eso», pensó Perla soltando el ala de Blu.

-Te veré luego. – Dijo Perla caminando lejos de él.

\- ¡Perla! – Dijo Blu con fuerza. – Si no te gusta quedarte en este lugar puedes venir al hotel en donde me estoy quedando con Linda.

-Solo seré un estorbo. – Dijo Perla.

-Claro que no. Vamos. – Dijo Blu volando sobre Perla y tomándola con sus patas para luego emprender un rápido vuelo hasta el hotel.

Entraron a la habitación del hotel por una ventana. Blu dejó a Perla encima de la cama y luego leyó una nota que le dejó Linda sobre la almohada la cual decía:

 _Blu, Tulio ya me dijo que fuiste al laboratorio, a la próxima si vas a salir avísame, me preocupe mucho cuando desperté y no te vi._

 _Voy a estar afuera hasta tarde, así que cuando llegues no me esperes despierto._

 _Dejaré la ventana abierta para que entres y cuando lo hallas hecho ciérrala ya que si recibes el frio de la calle mientras duermes podrás resfriarte._

 _Hay frutas y algunas golosinas en el refrigerador._

Terminó de leer la nota y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la ventana como Linda se lo solicitó.

-Ponte cómoda Perla, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme. – Dijo Blu intentando ser un buen anfitrión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 **Costumbres humanas.**

* * *

Perla examinaba la habitación del hotel con su mirada, muy pocas veces estuvo dentro de viviendas humanas y lo que veía era nuevo para ella.

-Si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo en mi jaula. – Dijo Blu señalando su jaula amarilla mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Duermes ahí? – Preguntó Perla mientras era cargada por Blu hasta la jaula.

-Si. –

\- ¿No te sientes claustrofóbico o encerrado? –

-Mmmm… no, nunca he tenido esa sensación y no entiendo por qué tendría que sentirme así. – Dijo Blu algo ingenuo.

-Pues a mí no me agrada la idea de dormir en un espacio tan cerrado. – Dijo Perla mirando la puerta de la jaula con desconfianza.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, es cálida, tranquila y privada. – Dijo Blu empujando suavemente a Perla para que entrara.

-Tienes razón en algo… - Dijo Perla un poco orgullosa. – Si es bastante cálida, pero de todas formas no quiero dormir aquí. –

-Dale una oportunidad Perla, ya sé, para que no estés tan desconfiada voy a quedarme junto a ti en la jaula. – Dijo Blu.

Perla se ruborizó cosa que Blu no notó. Se acomodaron y se recostaron quedando muy cerca uno del otro por el poco espacio de la jaula que estaba diseñada para llevar una sola ave.

Perla no hacia ni un solo sonido, se encontraba muy nerviosa por sentir el cuerpo de Blu tan cerca de ella. Por otra parte, Blu, preocupado por saber si Perla estaba tranquila y cómoda, le habló.

-Oye, ¿te gusta estar dentro de la jaula o aun prefieres dormir afuera? – Preguntó Blu, pero Perla no le respondía, cosa que hizo que él se inquietara. - ¿Perla? – Con una de sus alas agitó levemente el cuerpo de Perla para llamar su atención.

\- S… Si, la jaula está bien. – Dijo Perla escondiendo sus nervios. – Por cierto, ¿Qué es esto? – Perla cogió lo primero que vio dentro de la jaula para salir de esa situación tan vergonzosa.

-Ese es un libro que Linda compro para mí. – Blu buscó una pequeña linterna para poder ver mejor dentro de la jaula.

\- No entiendo cómo es que te gustan estas cosas. – Perla miró con interés la portada del libro.

-Esas "cosas" son maravillosas, pueden crear mundos fantásticos con historias de acción, comedia, terror o romance. – Dijo Blu enamorado de la lectura.

\- ¿Ah sí?, yo pensé que todos eran iguales. – Dijo Perla abriendo el libro.

-Claro que no. – Dijo Blu un poco molesto. – Por ejemplo, ese libro trata de dos humanos de lugares muy diferentes que luchan por conservar un amor imposible. –

-Ahg, que cursi. – Dijo Perla con desagrado. – Pero… a la vez suena un poco interesante. – Habló en voz baja para no ser escuchada.

-Los libros son una de las cosas maravillosas que brinda la vida humana y, obviamente, son creados por humanos. – Dijo Blu un poco arrogante.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Si los humanos crean cosas tan "maravillosas" como tú lo dices entonces ¿por qué causan tanto daño a los animales, a nuestros hogares o incluso a ellos mismos? – Dijo Perla con ironía.

-Ya te lo dije antes… no todos los humanos son buenos. – Blu se desanimó instantáneamente al reflexionar sobre lo que dijo Perla.

-Los humanos son malos y por eso debemos estar alejados de ellos. Vayamos a la selva o tal vez a sus alrededores, con eso podrías empezar a aprender a sobrevivir. – Perla insistió.

-Perla… No puedes juzgar a todos los humanos sin conocerlos antes. –

-Y que propones, ¿qué me quede toda mi vida junto a ellos? –

-No, pero tal vez podrías entenderlos mejor si conocieras su estilo de vida. –

-No…No entiendo lo que quieres decir. –

-Hasta que tu ala se curé vamos a quedarnos aquí viviendo con Linda, en ese tiempo te enseñaré las costumbres de la vida humana. – Dijo Blu emocionado.

-No quiero vivir con los humanos. – Dijo Perla enojada mirando amenazadoramente a Blu. – Además me convertiría en una mascota si viviera con ellos. –

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo las mascotas? ¿acaso las odias? – Dijo Blu mirando a Perla fijamente con tristeza.

-No… no las odio. – Perla recordó que Blu fue una mascota y eso la hizo arrepentirse de lo que dijo. – No tengo nada contra las mascotas, es solo que me sentiría muy incómoda viviendo con humanos. –

«Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para entender a Blu y poder acercarme a él… Aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de vivir con esa humana. Da igual, de todas formas, él prometió que cuando mi ala esté curada iríamos a vivir a la selva», pensó Perla detalladamente.

-Lo haré Blu, intentaré vivir como los humanos. – Dijo Perla con un poco de desagrado en su voz.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ahí entró Linda. Blu salió de la jaula y voló para saludarla, ella al verlo volar se alegró y lo saludó. Luego vio a Perla la cual se había asomado un poco desde la entrada de la jaula.

-Que bien, tenemos visita. – Dijo Linda acercándose a la jaula para mirar a Perla. – Hola Perla. – Linda intentó acariciar la cabeza de Perla, pero ella no dejó que esto pasara y se arrinconó contra una de las esquinas de la jaula adoptando una pose agresiva con la que se preparaba para rasguñar y picotear a la humana si se llegaba a acercar.

-Oh, lo lamento, debe ser difícil para ti convivir con los humanos. – Dijo Linda arrepentida para luego alejarse de la jaula para tranquilizar a Perla.

-Calma Perla, Linda no es peligrosa. –Dijo Blu para luego reírse de la pose agresiva que adoptó Perla.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Perla enojada mirando a Blu el cual paró de reír e hizo una sonrisa incómoda para responder a la despiadada mirada del ave.

-Es tarde, descansemos y mañana te enseñaré a vivir como un humano. – Blu entró a la jaula empujando suavemente a Perla para llevarla con él, no sin antes hacer un graznido dirigido a Linda para darle una señal con la que le haría entender que Perla se quedaría a dormir.

Linda entendió las intenciones de Blu perfectamente y les dijo "buenas noches" a ambos manteniendo la distancia con la jaula, posteriormente se cambiaría de ropa para dormir, dejaría sus lentes sobre una mesa y se acurrucaría en la cama de la habitación quedando profundamente dormida.

Las horas pasaron y el tierno canto de un pájaro le dio la bienvenida a un hermoso amanecer que pintaba con delicados rayos de sol las paredes de los edificios de la ciudad.

Perla se despertó, se levantó, estiró su cuerpo para terminar de despertarse y con emoción dirigió su mirada a Blu para preguntarle sobre lo que harían ese día, pero él seguía cómodamente dormido. Duró unos minutos esperando a que se despertara hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite y de un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de su relajante sueño.

Blu despertó agitado y adolorido levantando su cuerpo rápidamente y poniéndose alerta pensando que estaba en peligro.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Dijo Blu mirando a Perla.

-No sucede nada, relájate. – Respondió Perla mirándolo de forma rara.

-Oh, ¿entonces por qué me despertaste? –

-Seguías dormido y necesitaba preguntante sobre lo que haríamos hoy, estoy preparada y completamente enérgica para aprender. – Perla hablaba con emoción y determinación.

-Bien, lo primero que debes aprender sobre la vida humana es que cuando no hay que madrugar o trabajar, comúnmente se duerme hasta tarde. – Blu bostezó y se volvió a recostar en el suelo de la jaula esperando a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

\- ¿Dormir hasta tarde? ¿Por qué? –

-Los humanos suelen tener largas jornadas laborales, la mayoría empieza muy temprano y termina muy tarde, por eso los días en los que no se trabaja se suele dormir bastante para reponer energías… - Lentamente Blu entraba a un estado de relajación que lo llevaría a quedar profundamente dormido.

-Supongo que esto es parte de vivir como un humano. – Se dijo Perla a sí misma para luego acostarse junto a Blu y esperar a quedarse dormida.

Las horas pasaron y Perla no pudo volver a quedarse dormida, comúnmente se levantaba temprano para recoger comida en la selva y eso hacía que se despertara muy enérgica. Aunque ella no tenía noción del tiempo, sentía que ya había esperado demasiado a que Blu volviera a despertar.

Linda se levantó de su cama y bostezó, luego se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera en busca de algo para desayunar. Instantáneamente Blu despertó y salió de la jaula para ir volando hacia Linda.

-Buenos días Blu. – Dijo Linda acariciándole la cabeza.

Blu le devolvió el saludo con un graznido, luego sacó de la nevera una caja plástica con uvas y ciruelas adentro, después de eso volvió al interior de la jaula con la caja entre sus patas.

-Buenos días Perla. – Dijo Blu somnoliento. – Aquí está nuestro desayuno.

Blu le quitó la tapa a la caja y comenzó a comer las frutas que contenía, Perla hizo lo mismo algo desconfiada por la fruta ya que normalmente las recogía de un árbol, no las encontraba dentro de una caja.

Linda, después de desayunar, se bañó y se arregló, luego se acercó a la jaula y vio a los dos guacamayos terminar de comer la fruta de la caja plástica.

-Adiós Blu, adiós Perla, voy a salir para encontrarme con Tulio, me invitó a ir a cine. Los veo después. – Linda se apresuró en salir del lugar dejando a las dos aves sola.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Se preguntó Blu a si mismo saliendo de la jaula y mirando la hora en un reloj colgado en la pared. – Oh, es la una de la tarde. – Dijo algo sorprendido. – Creo que no desayunamos… almorzamos. –

\- ¿Cine? – Dijo Perla en voz baja bastante intrigada.

\- ¿No sabes lo que es el cine? – Preguntó Blu burlándose un poco de ella.

-No estoy familiarizada con cosas humanas. – Respondió Perla cruzando sus alas.

-El cine es un lugar en donde los humanos se reúnen para ver películas en grandes pantallas. Por si no sabes lo que es una película, es una forma de entretenimiento para los humanos en la cual pueden ver y oír alguna historia con efectos especiales, música y dibujos o personas representando diferentes personajes. –

-Los humanos tienen maneras muy extrañas para perder su tiempo. –

-Ya sé, veamos una película, eso puede ayudarte a entender la vida de los humanos. – Dijo Blu buscando el control remoto del televisor.

-Supongo…- Dijo Perla.

Blu encontró el control remoto y encendió el televisor, luego voló hacia Perla para agarrarla con sus patas y cargarla hasta la cama. Una vez terminó esto aterrizó junto a ella y usó el control para buscar alguna película que fuera apropiada para Perla.

-Esta es perfecta. – Blu colocó una película de terror con la intención de ver a Perla asustada, el solo imaginar su cara de miedo lo hacia reír internamente. Cerró las cortinas de la habitación para conseguir un ambiente oscuro y sombrío e inició la película.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Decisión.**

* * *

La película que colocó Blu trataba sobre aterradores fantasmas, una casa abandonada y tres humanos algo tontos explorando para demostrar su valentía. El filme traía bastantes momentos de tensión y otros tantos aterradores con la intención de asustar a quien lo viera, y vaya que lo consiguió puesto que en esos momentos Blu saltaba del susto y soltaba pequeños gritos de miedo y angustia mientras que Perla soltaba pequeñas risas al ver al guacamayo asustado, sin embargo, hubo momentos en los que ella también se asustó, pero no era tan obvia demostrando su miedo.

Al finalizar la película Blu cambió el canal en busca de algo de acción o alguna cosa alegre, se había asustado mucho y no quería repetir la experiencia y le fastidiaba un poco ver a Perla burlándose de él.

-Entonces eso fue una película. – Dijo Perla.

-Así es, una película un poco aterradora. – Respondió Blu.

\- ¿Solo un poco aterradora?, tus gritos demuestran lo contrario. – Perla soltó una leve risa.

-Bueno, ¿al menos pudiste entender un poco más a los humanos? –

-Supongo. – Perla pensaba en la película. – Creo que a los humanos les gusta las cosas terroríficas. –

-A algunos les gusta, se sienten emocionados con esas cosas y les gusta sentir miedo, pero todos tienen los mismos gustos. –

-Pero no logro entender algo. – Dijo Perla pensativa.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Blu.

-En esa película los humanos estaban aterrados por los fantasmas, si tenían tanto miedo por qué no intentaron luchar contra ellos, es decir, solo huyeron. – Dijo Perla.

-Bueno, eso es algo complicado. – Dijo Blu rascándose la cabeza. – Los humanos le temen a lo desconocido y a lo que es diferente de sí mismos, al no conocer lo que los amenaza no saben cómo reaccionar y piensan que lo único que pueden hacer es huir, ya que el intentar pelear es una opción que puede resultar en arriesgar su propia vida y perderla. También se debe por el temor que siente los humanos sobre la muerte, o el perder a alguien querido. – Blu se sumergió en sus pensamientos y hablaba sin parar. – Claro que solo se trata de una simple película de terror y para alargar su duración los protagonistas siempre huirán del peligro prolongando que los capturen, y al final de la mayoría de estas películas los personajes centrales finalmente son asesinados por los entes que los acechan. En la vida real algunos humanos actuarían diferente, si intentarían luchar o buscar ayuda. –

Al terminar de hablar Blu miró a Perla, ella se veía muy confundida y aturdida por todo lo que él dijo.

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó Blu. – Creo que dije demasiadas cosas y no esperé a que pudieras entender cada una de ellas, debe ser difícil para ti entender cómo se sienten los humanos. –

La realidad era distinta a lo que Blu creía, Perla si lograba comprender la mayor parte de las cosas, su expresión de confusión y su leve aturdimiento era generado por los múltiples pensamientos que llegaron a su mente.

«Los humanos no son diferentes a nosotros. También le tenemos miedo a lo que no conocemos y siempre nos alejamos del peligro para mantenernos a salvo o para cuidar de alguien más. Tengo algunas cosas en común con los humanos, al igual que ellos yo también tengo sentimientos y siempre busco la forma de sobrevivir de alguna forma. Tal vez existan humanos con los que si podamos convivir en paz.», pensó Perla reflexivamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Perla? – Preguntó Blu mientras abría las cortinas para iluminar la habitación.

-Me gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad? – Sugirió Perla.

-Claro, te llevaré volando a donde tú quieras. –

-Tal vez podamos recorrer la ciudad de otra forma. – Dijo Perla.

\- ¿Otra forma? ¿No quieres que te lleve volando? –

-Cuando me alzas y me llevas volando me siento inútil y me avergüenza obligarte a cargarme. Podríamos usar algún transporte humano para recorrer la ciudad. –

-A mí no me molesta cargarte, pero si quieres usar maquinas humanas no hay problema. –

Blu salió de la habitación por la ventana cargando a Perla. No duraron mucho tiempo en el aire ya que aterrizaron en el techo del primer automóvil que vieron y comenzaron su recorrido por la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué tal la película Linda? – Habló Tulio mientras que ambos salían del cine en medio de una multitud.

-No estuvo mal. – Ella respondió alegremente.

-Linda, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Qué piensas hacer con Blu de ahora en adelante?, a lo que me refiero es que él ahora está junto a alguien de su misma especie y no sé si tienes planeado volver a Minnesota y llevártelo. –

-No sé qué hacer Tulio. Blu ha sido mi compañero desde que era una niña y no quiero dejarlo ir, quiero que siga estando a mi lado, pero ahora encontró a alguien de su misma especie y lo veo tan feliz y libre que me siento insegura y temo hacer algo que él odie. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él y no quiero que le suceda nada. – Dijo Linda melancólica.

-Entiendo que te sientas así, pero, tal vez no tengas que dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí en Rio? – Tulio intentaba animar el ambiente.

-No puedo hacer eso, tengo responsabilidades en Minnesota y no estoy preparada para comenzar desde cero en un lugar que ni conozco. Gracias por haberme invitado al cine, enserio me divertí mucho. Nos vemos después. – Linda se fue y dejó a Tulio en medio de la multitud.

La chica de lentes caminó sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad y terminó en un desconocido parque, allí se sentó en una banca y de manera inexpresiva se puso a pensar en el futuro y lo mejor que debía hacer. Usó su celular para ver varias fotos que tenía de Blu y de ella, algunas incluso la hicieron llorar por lo que significaban. – Siempre fuimos felices en nuestro acogedor hogar, ¿verdad Blu? – Habló consigo misma limpiándose las lágrimas y respirando profundamente para recobrar la calma. – No quiero hacer nada que te lastime, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero es realmente difícil decidir algo que nos herirá a alguno de los dos. No puedo quedarme en este país, construí mi vida en otro lado y no puedo abandonarla, tampoco quiero que me abandones… Supongo que lo que haré será lo correcto. –

* * *

Perdón por no publicar un nuevo capítulo en tanto tiempo, he estado ocupado y no encontraba el momento para escribir. Pero ahora intentaré escribir más seguido.

Si les gusto, tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión no duden en dejarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Sentimientos.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy rápido en Rio y el tan esperado momento llegó para Perla, su ala había terminado de sanar. En el laboratorio Tulio revisaba a la guacamaya, estiraba su ala previamente lesionada moviéndola de en todas las direcciones y maneras posibles, como resultado confirmó que ya se encontraba completamente bien. Blu y Linda se alegraron al escuchar eso y Perla, realmente feliz, emprendió un delicado aleteo que posteriormente se transformó en un lento y elegante vuelo alrededor de la sala del laboratorio, Blu la acompaño y voló junto a ella para asegurarse que no le sucediera nada. Después de un rato ambos aterrizaron y se abrazaron con alegría y tranquilidad. A perla se le ocurrió dar un paseo por la selva e invitó a Blu a acompañarla, a pesar de que él se negó al principio, terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de su compañera alada y comenzaron su paseo. Linda intentó detener a Blu cuando lo vio partir, pero fue detenida por Tulio el cual la tranquilizó diciéndole que regresarían más tarde, sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la cual Linda se preocupaba.

Poco después de entrar en la selva Perla aumento la velocidad de su vuelo, se sentía libre, nada la podía retener ahora. Disfrutaba sentir nuevamente el viento golpear su plumaje y el poder dar piruetas en el cielo, sobretodo disfrutaba ver abajo suyo el panorama verde de la selva y su oxígeno puro. No solo ella disfrutaba el paseo, Blu, quien al comienzo tenía miedo y dudaba sobre acercarse a la selva, empezaba a apreciar lo mismo que Perla, incluyendo ese sentimiento de libertad y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Perla bajó la altura y se adentró en la selva, cosa que sorprendió e inquietó a Blu, a pesar de eso, la siguió. Ambos volaban en medio de las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, esquivando cualquier obstáculo. Siguieron a través de un lugar de árboles con flores de diferentes colores que salían desprendidas con las corrientes de aire, adornando el ambiente de aromas y tintes. Encontraron un enorme lago que parecía ser un centro común para las diferentes especies que habitaban la selva, allí Perla planeó casi tocando el agua marcando tras de ella una fina línea en el agua dibujada por la velocidad de su vuelo, Blu intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no calculó bien su distancia con el agua y parte de su cuerpo tocó el líquido empapando una gran parte de su cuerpo y salpicando grandes gotas de agua para todas las direcciones. Finalmente, ambos aterrizaron en una rama, se tomaron unos segundos para descansar, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos cansados.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba hacer esto. – Dijo Perla aun agitada intentando respirar con tranquilidad. Tomó un ramillete de uvas cercano y lo compartió con su compañero mientras le hablaba de lo bien que se sentía por poder volar de nuevo. Para Blu, era una experiencia totalmente nueva, aun se sentía aterrado por lo salvaje de la selva, pero también se sentía tranquilo y relajado por su recorrido, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso, pensó que no sería una mala idea quedarse en la selva con Perla y decirle lo que en verdad siente. Todo era muy confuso para él, primero tenía que organizar sus ideas antes de actuar, eso era lo que pensaba, sin embargo, le resultaba difícil pues se distraía con el aletear de las demás aves en el lugar, con el sonido de las hojas cada vez que un animal pasaba y con la compañía de Perla quien le seguía hablando a pesar de que no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

Luego de descansar y hablar por un rato siguieron su recorrido por la selva. Se les ocurrió visitar a Rafael para saludarlo y anunciarle la recuperación de Perla y así lo hicieron. Al llegar al nido del tucán fueron atacados por una manada de pequeños tucanes que correteaban a su alrededor, luego salió su amigo para tranquilizar a sus hijos amenazándolos con llamar a su madre para que se calmara. El rencuentro entre las aves fue grato, se saludaron con fraternidad y cariño y hablaron sobre de muchas cosas, el ala de Perla, la familia de Rafael, la selva, entre otras cosas. Al terminar se despidieron y siguieron con su camino ya para volver a la ciudad y al laboratorio de Tulio. Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta y ya estaba atardeciendo cuando apenas llegaron a la ciudad. Se apresuraron en volver al laboratorio, en el camino tomaron pequeños descansos debido a que Perla sentía algo cansada su ala por estar volando casi todo el día. Cuando llegaron Tulio los recibió con un saludo. Linda que se encontraba ahí llamó a Blu y luego ambos entraron a un cuarto solo dentro del laboratorio, mientras tanto Perla esperaba a fuera con Tulio quien otra vez revisaba su ala por seguridad.

Blu contentamente le hablaba a Linda sobre su día, a pesar de que ella solo escuchaba graznidos, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión depresiva en el rostro de su dueña. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio la humana habló. –Blu, hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace unos días, pero no encontraba el momento o la manera de decírtelo. Eres mi gran compañero Blu, me acompañas desde que soy una niña y hemos vivido muchas cosas, la mayoría centradas en mí, pero ahora es diferente, esto trata solo de ti y por eso es importante que seas tú el que decida. – Blu miraba confuso a Linda, ella soltaba una que otra lágrima. – Voy a volver a Minnesota, hice mi vida allá y tengo responsabilidades que cumplir, por eso no puedo quedarme en Rio, así que tienes que decidir si volver conmigo o quedarte aquí con Perla. Sé que ella es importante para ti y también sé que mereces ser libre. No importa lo que escojas, entenderé, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. – Linda extendió su mano para que Blu subiera en ella, sin embargo, él se quedó quieto, mirándola con tristeza en su mirada. Linda cerró su mano con suavidad y recogió su brazo. – Entiendo Blu, quieres quedarte aquí. Mi vuelo sale en dos horas, así que esta es la despedida. Cuídate amigo, come bien, cepíllate el pico, cuida a Perla y recuerda que eres un gran compañero. Adiós Blu. – Dijo Linda acariciando la cabeza de su ave para luego salir de la habitación e irse del lugar.

-Adiós Linda, te extrañaré. – Dijo Blu soltando lágrimas de pura tristeza. Dudaba mucho de si su decisión era la correcta, no quería dejar a Linda, pero entendía que su nuevo lugar era al lado de Perla, hizo lo que creía correcto, lo que su corazón deseaba, lo que sus sentimientos lo impulsaban a hacer.


End file.
